The Fairly Odd Teens: Season 1
by heroes1202
Summary: Timmy, Chester, A.J., Trixie, Molly, Tootie and their fairy friends all have fun and wacky adventures as they face their teenage life with magical surprises in store. Sequel series to "Heroes of the Prophecy". The first eleven "episodes".
1. Episode 1: My Secret's Keeper

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 001: My Secret's Keepers_**

The scene opens in Dimmsdale and Timmy Turner was in his room with his friends Chester, A.J. and Trixie. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof watched the kids as they were playing a board game on the floor. Blonda poofed in with bags under her arms.

"So, how's it feel being a fairy god parent for a change Blonda?" Wanda asked. Blonda groaned.

"Zip it sister. I don't know why Jorgen ever assigned me to this. I'm a fairy CELEBRITY! How can I possibly be a fairy god parent to someone like her?" Blonda asked, pointing her wand at Trixie.

"Hey. I'm not that bad. Am I?" Trixie asked.

"Don't worry about Trixie. Blonda's just a bit crabby is all." Timmy said. Chester chuckled at the fact that ever since their adventure at Amity Park, Trixie was starting to hang out with Timmy and the others.

"Time changes people Chester. It was just a matter of time." A.J. said. Timmy suddenly glanced at Trixie and nervously chuckled. In Trixie's pocket, her cell phone rang.

"What the? Ugh. It's Veronica again. Would you excuse me for a second?" Trixie asked. Timmy and the others nodded as Trixie stepped into Timmy's bathroom.

"Veronica! Stop calling me!" Trixie shouted. On the other end, Veronica only shouted back.

"But Trixie! What happened to you?! Ever since that field trip, you've been around Timmy and his loser friends all the time! What's the deal?!" Veronica shouted. Trixie huffed.

"So I decided to make new friends. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Trixie asked. Setting her phone down for a moment, Veronica started to growl.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! I'm Trixie's best friend! Not that beaver toothed, pink hatted loser!" Veronica growled. As Veronica kept her thoughts silent, Trixie tapped her phone's receiver.

"Hello? Veronica? You there? Oh well." Trixie said. Veronica gasped.

"Trixie? Trixie! Wait! I....!" Veronica shouted before realizing Trixie hung up. Veronica quietly growled, sounding more insane than before.

"I'll get you for this Timmy Turner. Oh yes. I WILL get you..." Veronica snarled. Downstairs, her mother called for Veronica.

"Mom! What did I tell you?! Call me Trixie! I'M TRIXIE!" she screamed, putting her Trixie wig on. The next day, school began at Dimmsdale High and Timmy rode the bus, driven by his dad. As he stepped out, he saw Chester, A.J. and Trixie waiting for him outside.

"Hey Timmy! Glad to see ya made it." Chester said "If you thought you were going to leave us to face our first day of high school alone, you're sadly mistaken." Timmy chuckled as they all headed in. But suddenly, Timmy saw someone that surprised him. In the same skull shirt and black hair over her face, it was Molly from Timmy's days at Wishing Well.

"Molly? Hey! Molly!" Timmy called. Molly looked back and waved with a grin.

"Hey Timmy!" Molly called. She rushed over and greeted the others.

"Molly, when did you come in town? I thought we wouldn't meet again after Jorgen's Wishing Well nightmare." Timmy said. Molly chuckled, telling him that her parents got new jobs in Dimmsdale and they just moved in.

"Dude, who is she?" Chester asked.

"Oh yeah. Molly? These are my friends Chester, A.J. and Trixie." Timmy said. He quickly told them that he met Molly when he went to Fairy World with Jorgen.

"So how's things been for you? How's Swizzle?" Timmy asked. But before she could answer, Timmy heard a familiar crunching sound. It sounded like someone's knuckles cracked. Timmy looked behind him nervously and there stood his old bully Francis, now slightly bigger than before.

"Francis! Uhh....hey Francis." Timmy nervously chuckled. Francis grabbed Timmy by his shirt.

"Nice to see you too Turner. By the way, guess what? I never got a chance to get even with you for that super wedgie you gave me when we graduated middle school. So, here's a little thing I like to call "sweet justice." Francis sneered. Timmy gulped, glancing at his fairies as keychains on his backpack.

"Guys? If you please." Timmy whispered. With a wink and a wave of their wands, Francis was given another super wedgie and the underwear blinded his sight. It caused him to run straight into a nearby locker and pass out.

"Ouch. Looks like Francis never changes, does he?" A.J. chuckled. Just then, Trixie saw Blonda appear on her arm as a bracelet. She yawned.

"I'm here. What I miss?" Blonda yawned.

"Not much. Just Francis getting wedgied again." Cosmo said dullfully. Wanda was a bit peeved that Blonda wasn't taking her Fairy God Parent duties like she did. As they walked off, Veronica watched Timmy from afar.

"All right Timmy Turner. Time to see what your secret is. I'm gonna find out what makes my best friend like you so much." Veronica said. Outside, in a bus, Crocker was continuing his spying on Timmy via remote controlled camera hovering above him.

"Ha ha ha! At last! With the hard earned low budget that we bus drivers earned, I can finally continue spying on Timmy Turner to expose his....FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker exclaimed, driving his head into the roof of the bus. But without Crocker noticing, Timmy saw the camera behind him.

"Ugh. I wish Crocker's camera would self destruct." Timmy said. Even though Crocker's camera caught Cosmo and Wanda using magic, Crocker's self inflicting pain caused him to miss it and the camera blew up.

"Drat!" Crocker screamed. Even with Crocker out of the way, Timmy now had to worry about Veronica behind him.

"What was that?!" Veronica gasped "When did...How did.....Who did...?!" Veronica had shockingly seen Cosmo and Wanda destroy Crocker's camera.

"I HAVE to find out what that was! But how?" Veronica said. Suddenly, she got an idea as a sinister smile came to her face. In homeroom, Timmy and his friends waited for their teacher to arrive as Veronica sneaked in. Surprisingly, despite tripping into a skeleton, toppling books on herself and yelling as she fell, no one saw her as she took Timmy's backpack by his feet.

"Wow. That was TOO easy." Veronica said. But the minute she reached for Cosmo and Wanda in keychain form, an alarm went off on Timmy's bag.

"Intruder! Intruder! Step AWAY from the backpack! Repeat! Step AWAY from the backpack!" a robotic voice shouted as Veronica was suddenly shocked. Completely dazed, Veronica returned to the room and dropped Timmy's bag off. It wasn't until Veronica groaned that Timmy and the others noticed her.

"Huh? What was that?" Chester asked. A.J. just shrugged. Later at lunch, Veronica made her next move. As they ate together at a nearby table, Veronica creeped slowly towards Timmy's bag, ready to grab Cosmo.

"Ah! Wanda! It's that scary girl again!" Cosmo called. Wanda gasped and glanced at Poof besides her.

"Okay mom." Poof said. With a shake of his body, Poof changed from a keychain to a purple rat. He leaped at Veronica and caused her to scream and flee. Poof continued to chase her.

"Was that Veronica?" Trixie thought. Over the course of the day, Veronica continued to try and get access to Timmy's fairies, either ending in her getting caught or seriously injured in some way. By the end of the day, Veronica had more bandages on her body than she ever did.

"Oh man......I give up." Veronica groaned. Just then, she saw Trixie approaching.

"I thought something was up with you Veronica. Were you spying on me and my new friends?" Trixie asked. Veronica completely broke apart and started to cry. She clutched Trixie's shirt.

"Yes! I did! But why Trixie?! WHY?!" Veronica cried. Trixie forced Veronica off her and groaned.

"Look. Things happen and people can change Veronica. Just because I make new friends doesn't mean I forget about old ones. Plus, I think I owe you a bit of an apology." Trixie said.

"Apology?" Veronica asked. Trixie sighed.

"Since we were kids, I never really gave you any respect. I mocked you and even laughed at you when you embarrassed yourself. Well, I finally learned that you're my best friend too. And I'd never want to hurt you again." Trixie said "I just hope you can accept the fact that I'm friends with Timmy now too." Veronica sniffled and wiped her eye.

"Yeah. Okay Trixie. I got it." Veronica said. Trixie smiled.

"Good." Trixie said, hugging her friend. However, her hug caused some of Veronica's bones to crack.

"Ow! Trixie! Trixie! Ix-nay on the hug-ay!" Veronica yelled. Trixie gasped and quickly released her.

"Oh right. Sorry." Trixie said. As Veronica walked away, Timmy and the others came over.

"You okay Trixie?" A.J. asked. Trixie looked back and nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I know I told you guys that Veronica's been pestering me lately. But I think we finally settled that issue as well." Trixie said. Just then, Blonda appeared on Trixie's wrist as a watch.

"Hello there everyone. I'm back." Blonda said.

"Back? When and where did you go?" Trixie asked.

"Well, let's see. I got bored and left the moment homeroom started and I've been living my real life in Fairy World until this very moment." Blonda said. Wanda, still a keychain on Timmy's bag, groaned.

"Blonda! You've got a LOT of learning to do if you want to be a fairy god parent! For one, you're not supposed to leave your god child like that! You didn't even give some kind of warning that you left!" Wanda shouted. Blonda huffed.

"Someone's a bit stuffy. Well, I thought since YOU were here, dear SISTER, I figured you could watch my god kid too." Blonda said. Wanda scoffed.

"Why you little! NOW you're gonna get it!" Wanda shouted. Timmy grabbed Wanda as she poofed into fairy form and stuffed her into his bag. Molly chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I just KNOW hanging out with you guys is going to be fun." Molly chuckled. Timmy suddenly looked at Molly shocked.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Last time we met, you wouldn't let any of us touch you! What happened?" Timmy asked. Molly shrugged.

"Like Trixie said, people change." Molly said. Timmy groaned and turned to the camera as the scene fades to black.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 1 - **


	2. Episode 2: A Girl and Her Fairy

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 002: A Girl and Her Fairy_**

Outside the Turner home, Timmy was playing football with his young god brother Poof. The football was actually Cosmo, transformed into a green football.

"Wheee!" Cosmo cheered. Poof caught Cosmo as Timmy threw him through the air.

"All right Poof! Throw it! I'm going long!" Timmy called. He started racing down the street as Poof aimed his throw. With a strong toss, Cosmo was sent spiraling through the skies towards Timmy. Unfortunately, all the spinning was causing him to get dizzy.

"Whoo. So....much....spinning..." Cosmo muttered. Timmy was just about to catch him before he stopped and noticed something. He was currently standing over an open man hole.

"OF COURSE." Timmy groaned. He fell down the hole and splashed in the water below as Cosmo bounced on the ground and fell into a bush. He looked down at the manhole.

"Ooh! So close." Cosmo said. Just then, Wanda poofed in and poofed Timmy out of the hole.

"Thanks again for playing with Poof boys. It really has helped me around the castle." Wanda said. Timmy poured out the water from his hat and placed it back on.

"No problem Wanda. Who knew Poof has this good a throwing arm? With the right luck and coaching, he could be a real football player someday." Timmy said. Poof chuckled. Just then, Trixie and Chester came by.

"Hey Timmy." Trixie called.

"Hey there Timmy! What's up buddy?" Chester called. Blonda floated by Trixie's side, yawning and looking at a watch on her wrist.

"Hey guys. Where's A.J?" Timmy asked. Trixie looked around and scratched her head.

"Hmm. Good question." Trixie said. Just then, they saw Molly and A.J. pulling up on A.J's floating bike.

"Hey everyone. Sorry for being late." A.J. said "I had to pick up Molly at her place." Molly hopped off as Swizzle appeared besides her.

"Yeah. Sorry we're late." Molly said. A.J's bike suddenly folded up and turned into a small cube, placing it safely in his pocket. Cosmo poofed in.

"Whoo. I'll never know how you do that A.J." Cosmo said. He was still in a daze from Poof's throw. Blonda sighed and looked away, polishing her nails. Wanda spotted Blonda and groaned.

"So sister, what exactly have you been doing since you came to Earth? Nothing I suppose." Wanda said. Trixie nodded.

"Yeah. For a fairy god parent, she's not doing a good job." Trixie said. Blonda groaned.

"Well I didn't want this! Why should I be the one stuck to you like chewed up gum on a kid's shoe?!" Blonda shouted. Just then, Jorgan made an explosive appearance.

"Maybe because I SAID SO!" Jorgen shouted. Blonda nervously chuckled.

"Oh. That's right. Yes." Blonda said. Cosmo snickered quietly before being eyed by Jorgen, making him cower in fear and duck behind Wanda.

"So, what's up Jorgen?" Timmy asked.

"Oh. Not much. I just wanted to remind Blonda about that "gala, extravagent party" she was supposed to attend tonight." Jorgen said. Blonda gasped, remembering her invite and her agreeing to come. But she took one look at Trixie and whimpered.

"I don't think I can make it! If I did, I'd have to bring her with me." Blonda said. Trixie stared at Blonda's pointing finger.

"What's wrong with that?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. Besides, only Timmy has seen Fairy World before. What about us? I think since we know too, we deserve to see it as well." A.J. said. Trixie nodded and all of Timmy's friends looked at Jorgen.

"PLEASE?" they asked. Molly and Timmy glanced at each other with a groan.

"Well, technically, I'VE been to Fairy World too. But they do have a point." Molly said. Jorgen groaned.

"Fine. Very well. BUT! I want you three to know ONE thing. If you EVER speak of what you are about to see to ANYONE but someone like your friend Turner, I will PERSONALLY wipe your memories clean! Understand?!" Jorgen bellowed. Feeling a bit scared by Jorgen's threat, Timmy's friends still nodded.

"All right then. Let's go!" Jorgen exclaimed in a more cheery voice. With a slam of his wand, everyone was poofed to Fairy World. They arrived right in the center of town as the fairies went about their business.

"Whoa! This is Fairy World?!" Chester gasped.

"No way...." Trixie muttered.

"Amazing! I wish.....!" A.J. called. Suddenly, they were surrounded by other fairies with wands before Jorgen scared them off.

"Posers." Wanda and Jorgen groaned. Blonda looked up at the nearest clock and saw it was almost time for the party to begin.

"All right. I've got some time before the party. But while we're here, I hope you little munchkins behave. Ya got me? If you get lost, I'm not gonna go out and find you." Blonda said. Wanda groaned.

"Isn't that what a fairy god parent is supposed to do?" Molly asked. Blonda groaned.

"Who asked you sister?!" Blonda shouted. Timmy figured that he could give the others a tour. But he wanted them to make sure that they would stay together as a group. However, the moment Timmy looked back at his friends, excluding Molly, they were gone! His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Aaahhh! Where are they?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I don't know. But I know that I need to get things ready for the party. So, you and your fairies better find them fast." Jorgen said. Blonda suddenly looked shocked as Jorgen glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I should remind you that since YOU are that girl's fairy, you are SUPPOSED to watch her! So, if you don't find her, you can pretty much count on having a case of bad luck....for quite some time." Jorgen said. Blonda nervously chuckled.

"All...All right then." she stuttered. With that, Jorgen vanished.

"Okay. No problem. We've got half an hour. How far could they have gone by now?" Molly said.

"Whatever the case, we better hurry and find them!" Wanda said. Timmy nodded and the group divided to search, with Poof and Molly following Timmy. But even after searching for twenty minutes, no one could find anyone.

"Man! Where did everyone go?!" Timmy exclaimed. Poof sighed.

"I don't know. And it's almost time for the party." Poof said. Luckily, Timmy just saw A.J. heading into the Fairy World library.

"Hmm. Isn't that a bit redundant? We should've looked here for A.J. earlier, not that science hall." Timmy mumbled. He and Poof followed after A.J. as Blonda kept looking for Trixie.

"Hey. Kid? Where are ya? Oh darn it. What was her name? Trixie? No. Tootie? No. Whatever your name is, come on out already!" Blonda called. However, she unknowingly passed by Trixie hiding in a fashion boutique. Trixie sighed.

"Why should I? I have a funny feeling you don't like me Blonda." Trixie said "I tried and be nice with you during the time we've been together....and you haven't changed at all." Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were dragging Chester away.

"Come on! That sign said "All you could eat!" Chester exclaimed. Wanda groaned.

"Yes. But Timmy is worried sick about you! Besides...." Wanda said. She took a glance at Chester with a pot belly.

"You OBVIOUSLY need to get in shape." Wanda groaned.

"He doesn't look nearly as bad as you did during your sugar phase." Cosmo added. Wanda groaned and stuffed Cosmo into Chester's mouth. Back in the town square, Blonda groaned.

"Darn it. Where IS she? Ugh. I give up. Hope she doesn't mind staying lost." Blonda said. But just as she left, she remembered something. She reached into her shirt and took out a picture. It was a picture Timmy took of her and Trixie when they first met.

"I almost forgot to get rid of this thing." Blonda said. But just as she was about to get rid of it, just a glance at it caused her to remember the nice things Trixie did for her after their adventure at Amity Park. As she remembered them, she started remembering all the nice things Trixie said to her and how she secretly was happy to meet someone like her. A tear came to Blonda's eye.

"What am I thinking? My sister's right. I stink at being a fairy. Maybe Jorgen should just pluck my wings off and call me a gnome for all I care." Blonda said. Around a nearby corner, Trixie watched Blonda.

"I've been such a stuck up brat to that girl and she's been doing nice things for me. She even remembered my birthday. The only other person who ever did was my own sister." Blonda said. She sniffled and wiped her eye as Trixie approached.

"Blonda? Are you okay?" Trixie asked. Blonda looked up at Trixie and then away.

"Come on. You can tell me." Trixie said. Blonda shook her head.

"No. I'm...I'm fine. It's good to see you're okay. Come on. We better find the others." Blonda said. Trixie nodded and followed Blonda. Timmy and his fairies met up again outside the Pointy Crown.

"Okay. We're all here. And we've got two minutes to spare." Timmy said. Jorgen suddenly poofed in.

"Good thing you're all together. I was starting to get a bit anxious. Everything's all set and they're expecting us." Jorgen said. Before they left, Blonda said she knew the perfect thing they forgot to do.

"What's that?" Timmy asked. With a swing of her wand, Blonda poofed up tuxedos for the boys and gowns for the girls.

"Wow. New clothes." Chester said. Wanda looked at her sister, feeling pretty surprised.

"Thanks Blonda." Trixie said. Blonda smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Well, you couldn't POSSIBLY think I'd let you attend a gala party like this one and expect to wear those old clothes." Blonda said. With everyone ready, Jorgen poofed everyone to the party and as the music played, everyone was having a fun time.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 2 -**


	3. Episode 3: Chip SkyWho?

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 003: Chip Sky-Who?_**

At the Turner residence, Timmy and his friends were hanging around in Timmy's room. But the others were watching as Timmy and Trixie were having an arguement.

"I'm telling you I DO!" Timmy shouted. Trixie scoffed.

"Oh sure Timmy! Tell me more lies!" Trixie shouted. A.J. groaned as Molly walked in.

"Uhh....I miss anything?" Molly asked. Chester shook his head.

"They've been arguing over Timmy claiming to know Chip Skylark for a half hour." Chester said. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in with Poof and Blonda.

"Honest Trixie sweetie, Timmy is telling the truth. We've had other encounters with Chip Skylark, so we can prove it." Wanda said. Trixie glanced up at Wanda.

"Really? Then prove it. I wish Chip Skylark was here right this second!" Trixie shouted. Cosmo and Wanda glanced at one another before raising their wands.

"Wow. Is it me or is Trixie REALLY starting to act like Timmy?" Cosmo asked. In a poof, Chip Skylark appeared in his red jacket, blue jeans and red cap. Trixie gasped.

"Chi....Chi....Chip Skylark!" Trixie exclaimed with glee. Suddenly, everyone glared at her disturbed.

"What? So I like Chip Skylark. What's wrong with that?" Trixie asked. A.J. said it was just her reaction to seeing her that disturbed them.

"Yeah. Your family is rich, aren't they?" Chester asked. Trixie sighed.

"Even if we are, I wanted Chip to sing at my birthday plenty of times. But he never was able to. So, this is the first time I met him. Besides, I love his music." Trixie said. Chip started looking around, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh....hey there Chip. There's a "logical" explanation for how you wound up here. But...." Timmy said. Chip looked down at Timmy.

"Who are you?" Chip asked. Timmy was a bit surprised by Chip. He looked at a confident smirk on Trixie's face and nervously chuckled.

"Come on Chip! Chip! Buddy! It's me! Timmy Turner, remember?" Timmy asked. Chip scratched his head.

"No. Not really. In fact, who's Chip?" Chip asked. Trixie chuckled.

"See? Even he doesn't.....wait. WHAT did he just say?" Trixie asked. Blonda scratched her head, wondering why Chip wouldn't even know who he is. Molly whistled.

"Guys? I think you should see this!" Molly called. They hurried over and saw a news report on Timmy's television. On screen was Chet Ubetcha.

"Greetings Dimmsdale, I'm Chet Ubetcha. And I've got BREAKING NEWS! Pop singer and fan girl idol Chip Skylark has recently suffered from a case of amnesia." Chet said. Timmy gasped.

"Nearby witnesses reported seeing the pop singer enjoying a friendly game of bowling with other singing superstar Britney Britney when a folly with a bowling ball ended up clunking poor Chip on the head and giving him the amnesia. And now his agent is having problems when Chip suddenly vanished!" Chet shouted. Timmy gulped.

"Great. So when Trixie wished for Chip, we really kidnapped Chip just as he got amnesia." Molly said. Trixie glared down at Molly.

"Don't act like this was my fault!" Trixie shouted. Timmy groaned.

"In any case, we've got to get Chip's memory back. Not only so he can keep singing, but to PROVE that Chip Skylark knows me!" Timmy shouted. Wanda agreed.

"So....how do you cure amnesia?" Poof asked. Cosmo thought for a moment.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, turning himself into a giant hammer. He positioned himself above Chip and prepared to strike. But before he could, Blonda turned him back to normal and trapped him in a cage.

"Hey idiot! What if that makes his amnesia worse?!" Blonda asked. Cosmo looked away.

"Ehh...I didn't hear anyone else coming up with any ideas." Cosmo said. Blonda groaned.

"Maybe my mom will know." Timmy said. He hurried downstairs and asked his mom how to cure amnesia.

"Hmm. Did you try striking them in the head?" Mom asked. Timmy slapped his face.

"A way OTHER than hurting them?" Timmy asked. She just shrugged. Timmy groaned and dashed off. Back upstairs, Chip sat alone on the bed, being watched by Trixie.

"Uhh...why are you looking at me like that?" Chip asked. Trixie began stuttering and blushing. Molly glared at her.

"Someone sure is losing all her "coolness" points. I didn't think you were one of those fan crazed loons." Molly said. Trixie scoffed.

"I am NOT!" Trixie shouted. Timmy rushed back into the room and closed the door.

"Okay. Remind me not to ask my mom for advice anymore." Timmy said. Just then, two others poofed in. They were dressed in gray and wore pointed caps. Wanda gasped.

"The Pixies!" Wanda exclaimed. To be more specific, they were H.P. and Sanderson.

"So here is where he went to. I was wondering how he poofed away like that." H.P. said, glancing down at Timmy.

"And how am I not surprised that you wished him here Turner?" H.P. asked. Timmy groaned.

"Great. As if we did NOT have enough problems earlier. All right H.P, why are you here?" Timmy asked. Chester asked who the pointed headed weirdos were and Cosmo told them all about Pixies.

"Magic? As a business? Talk about lame." Molly said.

"If you must know Turner, and you probably might if you saw that news report, we caused the "accident" that gave Chip Skylark his amnesia." H.P. said. Chip looked at the Pixies.

"Who ARE you guys?" Chip asked.

"See? It worked." H.P. said. Trixie growled and asked how they could do this to him.

"Why? Maybe we just don't like his singing. If no one likes our rapping, why should he have all the fame?" H.P. said. Sanderson gave a small smirk.

"Good one sir." Sanderson said, high fiving him.

"So, we decided to magically "borrow" Chip Skylark's memories and planted them in here." H.P. said, showing a small beaker "We just had to make it look like he lost his memory naturally, even if it meant konking him in the head with a bowling ball." Timmy growled.

"You give Chip back his memory right now!" Timmy shouted.

"And if we don't? Oh I know. You'll just come after it. Well, you can't have it. And Chip isn't just our first victim. Soon, we'll strip every singer in the world of their talent and when we do, we'll be the only stars in the music business." H.P. said. He then gave the vile to Sanderson and they flew off.

"After that Pixie!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo poofed himself free and turned into a magic carpet, scooping up the children and taking off out the window. But the Pixies soon flew into Dimmsdale and separated. Cosmo stopped in the park and everyone jumped off.

"Oh great. Now how are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere by now!" Chester shouted.

"I don't know. We'll have to split up and look. But be careful guys. These Pixies aren't idiots." Timmy said. Everyone nodded and split up, checking every place in the city. As Trixie searched, she thought she could see Sanderson in a crowd.

"Now I've gotcha." she said. She hurried over and grabbed him, later seeing it was really a kid with a pointed gray cap.

"Uhh....hello?" he said. Trixie gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she stuttered. She then rushed away, leaving the kid confused. Meanwhile, Chester was flipping over garbage cans looking for them. A.J. was running by when one fell on his head.

"I'm not even gonna guess who did this. Chester, what are you doing?!" A.J. asked.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for the Pixies!" Chester shouted. A.J. asked why he was looking in garbage cans, when they would probably not even think about hiding in there. Chester thought to himself.

"Good point." Chester said. Back in town, Molly and Timmy rushed down the streets for any signs of the Pixies. But Timmy had to stop to catch his breath.

"Oh man. This is ridiculous. How are we gonna find them when they're too good at hiding?" Timmy asked. Molly sighed.

"I don't know. It's like trying to find two gray dull straws in a haystack." Molly said. Just then, Timmy remembered something and slapped himself in the face.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy called, seeing his fairies poof in.

"I wish the Pixies were here." Timmy said dullfully. Raising an eyebrow, his fairies granted the wish and H.P. poofed in with Sanderson.

"Okay. What just happened?" H.P. asked as Timmy reached into Sanderson's coat and pulled out the vile.

"Oh duh. We could've just WISHED for them to come back." Molly groaned. Timmy smirked and waved the vile in front of them. Sanderson felt a bit awkward that they could've been easily found this way.

"You might win this round Turner, but don't think this is the last you'll hear from us. Like I said before, you'll pay." H.P. said. Sanderson and H.P. decided to just forget about the plan and poofed away. After gathering the others, Timmy wished everyone back home and looked at Chip.

"Okay. Now how do we get Chip's memories back into his head?" Timmy asked. Cosmo suddenly had another idea and grabbed the vile from Timmy.

"Cosmo! No!" Wanda shouted. But Cosmo threw it to the ground, shattering the vile. Somehow, that did the trick as all of Chip's memories returned like smoke to his head. Chip's eyes gave a flash before he looked at Timmy.

"So Chip, you feeling okay?" Timmy asked. Chip rubbed his eyes and took a better look at Timmy.

"Hey! Timmy! How've you been old bud?" Chip asked. Timmy smiled, realizing Chip was fine now. Chip hopped off the bed and went into his pose.

"So seriously, how did I wind up here?" Chip asked.

"Uhhh...you had amnesia and we found you walking around town alone. So....we took care of you until you got your memories back?" Timmy said, trying his best to lie. Luckily, Chip bought it.

"Well then, how about I sing you and your friends a little song? Just to say thanks?" Chip asked. Trixie suddenly screamed and the others stared at her.

"Wow. Now I did NOT expect that from you." Molly said. Trixie started blushing bright red. Chip just shrugged and asked for some music. Chester started Timmy's CD player and the song played was "My Shiny Teeth and Me". Chip soon started to sing for Timmy and the others, who watched with excitement.

"Hey Timmy? Sorry I didn't believe you about knowing Chip." Trixie said. Timmy chuckled.

"It's okay Trixie. Besides, there are a few other people I know. Remind me to tell ya about it." Timmy said. Downstairs, Timmy's Dad hit the roof with a broom.

"Timmy! Turn that music down! We can hear you all the way down here!" he yelled, continuing to bang the roof.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 3 -**


	4. Episode 4: Old Memories and New

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 004: Old Memories and New  
_**

One day, as Cosmo and Wanda were taking an afternoon nap, Timmy came yelling his lungs out and slammed the door loudly. The impact woke his fairies.

"Timmy! What's wrong?! I haven't seen you this scared in a long time." Wanda asked.

"Yeah. Last time, it was over the meal my mom made for us. Hoo boy! My mom is NO cook." Cosmo said. Timmy said nothing and started boarding his door shut.

"Worse! Vicky's coming back!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies gasped.

"Oh no! That IS horrible!" Wanda gasped. Cosmo gasped.

"I thought you finally lost her when you turned fifteen! Why is SHE coming back?!" Cosmo asked, rattling Timmy.

"My parents are going out again and they asked her to babysit! I just heard them on the phone! They don't trust me being on my own yet or something!" Timmy exclaimed. Poof suddenly poofed in from the fish bowl.

"What's to worry about? With my parents and I, Vicky doesn't stand a chance." Poof said. Timmy grabbed Poof.

"It's not that Poof! Vicky's not just Vicky anymore. She's......a WOMAN!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo gasped.

"Oh no! That IS worse than a teenage Vicky! What evil could she have this time?!" Cosmo asked. Just then, Timmy heard the doorbell ring.

"Gah! She's here!" Timmy exclaimed. He went to his window to look, but he saw his friends at the door instead.

"Phew. It's only Chester and the others." Timmy said. But from afar, he saw someone heading their way with red orange hair.

"Gah! But that's Vicky! Quick! I wish the others were in my room!" Timmy exclaimed. With a wave of her wand, Wanda poofed Timmy's friends up to his room. Trixie was just about to ring the doorbell again when they were poofed in.

"Uhh....okay. New way of entering someone's house." Chester said.

"You guys! You've gotta hide! Vicky's coming!" Timmy shouted. Chester and A.J. gasped.

"What?! Vicky?!" they exclaimed. The two raced into Timmy's closet and slammed the door. The girls watched in confusion.

"Dude, who's Vicky?" Molly asked. Chester peeked out the door.

"WHO is Vicky? Only the most nasty, evil and despicable woman in the world!" Timmy shouted. He pointed to a picture on his wall of Vicky giving him a wedgie when he was 10.

"Wow. She DOES look icky." Trixie said. Timmy looked out the window and saw the red haired person coming closer. But when they passed his house, he saw it wasn't Vicky. It was a middle aged woman walking her dog. Timmy sighed.

"False alarm. It wasn't..." Timmy said. But just then, Timmy's doorbell rang. He looked down and this time, he saw Vicky.

"Whoo! How'd she do that?" Cosmo asked, spotting Vicky. Timmy yelled and ducked under his bed. At the door, Timmy's parents welcome Vicky inside. Vicky now had longer hair, a dark green sweatshirt and blue torn jeans.

"Hello Vicky. It's been a while since we saw you last." Timmy's Mom said. Upstairs, Timmy wished for a spy fly and Wanda poofed one up. The fly watched the conversation between them.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Turner. So, where's the twerp? I've got something to say to him." Vicky said. The fly suddenly gasped and flew back to Timmy.

"He's up in his room. I think his friends came by a little while ago. Because I KNOW I heard the doorbell ring before." Timmy's Dad said. Timmy watched everything the fly recorded and gasped.

"Oh yeah. She's out for vengeance." Timmy said. Chester and A.J. yelled, slamming the door shut.

"We're not here Timmy! You're on your own!" Chester shouted. Trixie and Molly groaned.

"Timmy? Just try and calm down. Who knows? Maybe Vicky's matured. I mean, time does things to people. Isn't that why we're friends now?" Trixie asked. Timmy popped out.

"Yeah. That's true. But trust me. Vicky and change? Never gonna happen." Timmy said. Just then, he heard a knock at his door. It was Vicky.

"Hey TWERP! You in?" Vicky called. Timmy yelled and ducked under his bed again.

"Sheesh. Why do our friends have to be such..." Molly said before seeing a chainsaw grinding through the door!

"Whoa! A....A chainsaw?!" Molly exclaimed. Trixie gasped.

"She's definetly off her rocker! Hide!" Trixie exclaimed. The girls ducked under the bed with Timmy as Vicky cut the door down with her chainsaw and it fell like a rock to the ground. She looked around before scratching her chin.

"Hmm. He's not here. Maybe he's downstairs." Vicky said, leaving the room. Timmy peeked out.

"She's gone nuts! She's probably gonna tear my house apart until she gets to me! Well, I won't let her!" Timmy shouted. He climbed out and started to follow Vicky. But Chester and A.J. darted out to stop him.

"Don't do it dude! She's got a chainsaw! A CHAINSAW!" Chester exclaimed.

"Yeah. Don't you even REMEMBER what she used to do to us when we were kids? Just think of what she'll do to us now that she's a full grown woman!" A.J. added. Timmy pushed the others aside.

"I've gotta. I'm not about to let some lunatic with a chainsaw cut my house apart until it's swiss cheese!" Timmy shouted. He then stormed off downstairs to face Vicky. He saw her looking around for him.

"Hey Vicky!" Timmy shouted. Vicky looked back at the stairs and saw him, giving her familiar smirk.

"Hello twerp. I've been looking for you. Remember THIS?" Vicky asked, starting up her chainsaw. Timmy narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. I remember Mister Chainsaw. Doesn't matter. Right now, I want you out of my house!" Timmy shouted.

"But your parents asked ME to watch you while they went out. It's just like the old days, isn't it? Besides, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Vicky said. Timmy growled.

"I'm not kidding Vicky. I'm fifteen now. And technically, I'm a teenager. So I don't need someone as cold and heartless as YOU in my life again! So just get out!" Timmy shouted. Suddenly, that somehow caused Vicky to gasp.

"Wh....What?" Vicky asked.

"You heard me! Now OUT!" Timmy shouted. But just then, he saw something that he never thought he see. He saw Vicky crying.

"I knew it! Coming here was a bad idea! You still hate me!" Vicky cried. She then running out the door, sobbing.

"What the? What just happened?" Timmy asked. He stepped outside and saw Vicky crying on the sidewalk.

"Vicky? Normally I don't ask this to someone I hated as much as you, but.....are you okay?" Timmy asked. Vicky looked up at Timmy.

"Well, I came here to hope to make amends. You see, after you got old enough to be on your own, I just felt so lost. But worse of all, I felt a bit ashamed of all the things I used to do." Vicky said. This happened when Timmy had turned 13, his parents figured he was responsible and "fired" Vicky.

"Wow. That was....two years ago." Timmy said.

"Time changes people twerp. I thought by now, you would've looked back at our old times and just laugh. But I see that you'll never stop hating me." Vicky said. Timmy suddenly felt something he hardly felt for Vicky, he felt sorry. Just as she was about to leave, Timmy stopped her.

"Wait. So, you really want to make amends?" Timmy asked. Vicky looked at him and nodded.

"Wow. Trixie was right. Time DOES change people. Well, all right." Timmy said. Suddenly, Vicky hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Timmy. You're the best." Vicky said. She then kissed Timmy on the cheek, thanking him again. Timmy could feel that Vicky changed and hugged her. Trixie and Molly watched from the window.

"Oh. That's so sweet." Trixie said. Inside, Chester and A.J. could hear Trixie. They stepped out and looked down at what they were looking at. But instead, they were grossed out.

"See Timmy? Like I said, people can change over time." Trixie muttered. Timmy then invited Vicky back inside and she accepted, tossing away her chainsaw.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 4 -**


	5. Episode 5: My Date With A Popular Girl

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 005: My Date With A Popular Girl_**

It was a bright and sunny day in Dimmsdale. And on this day, Timmy was walking towards the Tang residence with flowers in his hand and his hair combed. His fairies flew alongside him as bees.

"This is it guys. Time for every teen boy's biggest challenge." Timmy said.

"Right! And that's getting a date with a girl!" Cosmo teased. Timmy started to blush.

"Cosmo! Please! Timmy's a nervous wreck as it is! Oh, no offense sport." Wanda said. Timmy said it didn't matter since he felt Trixie was hoping for the same thing.

"You think so Timmy?" Poof asked. Timmy nodded confidently.

"Okay. Just don't get upset if she says "No", all right?" Wanda asked. Timmy gulped for a second before giving a nod. Up the road, he could see Trixie's house. Inside, Trixie was combing her hair and humming to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her comb was none other than Blonda.

"Wow. I never noticed before. But you've got really silky hair." Blonda said. Trixie chuckled.

"Thanks. Okay Blonda. Your turn." Trixie said. Blonda turned normal and she sat on Trixie's lap, having her hair combed by Trixie.

"Hey Trixie? Mind if I ask something? You ever gonna ask Timmy out?" Blonda asked. Trixie paused for a moment, blushing bright red, before shaking her head.

"If we do go out, I want Timmy to ask me. It makes more sense, don't you think?" Trixie asked. Blonda nodded, remembering the time Cosmo tried asking Wanda out when they still lived together with their father.

"How'd that work out?" Trixie asked. Blonda asked if it didn't, Wanda and Cosmo might not be married. Just then, Trixie heard her doorbell ring. She went to her window and saw Timmy.

"Whoa. Is it just me or did me wishing for Timmy to ask me out somehow come true?" Trixie asked. She looked at Blonda at her side.

"What? Don't look at me. I didn't grant anything." Blonda said, shrugging her shoulders. Trixie went downstairs and as she opened the door, she saw Timmy idly standing there.

"Uhh...hey Timmy. What's up?" Trixie asked. Suddenly, Timmy pulled out the flowers from behind his back.

"Hi Trixie. Listen, I know the two of us have been friends for a while now and...." Timmy said, starting to blush. Trixie gasped.

"Wait a second please." Trixie said. She closed the door and started to wig out.

"Blonda! What do I do? What do I do?!" Trixie asked. Blonda told her to first calm down and then just let Timmy finish before saying anything. Trixie sighed and went back out to talk with Timmy.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Trixie asked. Timmy nodded and cleared his throat.

"Trixie, what I wanted to ask was....would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Timmy asked. Trixie started to blush and stutter. It wasn't until Blonda finally snapped her out of it.

"Sure. I'd love to Timmy. Is this Saturday all right?" Trixie asked. Timmy nodded and then left after giving Trixie her flowers. When they both looked away, they both gave a confident grin.

"Yes!" they both thought. But as Timmy left, he was being watched by a pair of eyes. They were a teenaged Tad and Chad, somehow back in Dimmsdale.

"I don't believe it! What happened to Trixie?!" Chad exclaimed.

"I know. She's going out with pink hat and buck teeth?!" Tad asked. The two looked away, trying to think about what happened.

"Clearly, SOMETHING is very wrong here." Tad said. Chad could tell that without even thinking. They glanced back at Trixie's house and could faintly see Trixie acting happy as she was smiling.

"Something tells me Turner is behind this. Well, let's just see what tricks that little loser caused this time." Chad said. A day passed and it was finally Saturday. Timmy, standing alone at Trixie's door that evening, quickly looked himself over and whistled for his fairies, who appeared in a poof.

"Something wrong sport?" Wanda asked.

"I just wondered how I looked. What do you guys think?" Timmy asked. Wanda floated around Timmy and looked him over. He wore his pink hat backwards, his hair was partly combed and he wore a jean blue jacket over his pink shirt.

"Well, more or less, you look great Timmy." Wanda said. Cosmo said the same thing, but went against having Timmy's hat backwards. Poof just said Timmy looked cool. Just then, Trixie's door began to open and his fairies poofed themselves as a corsage on his jacket. At the door was Trixie.

"Hey Timmy. Glad you made it." she said. Timmy took one look at her and gasped.

"Trixie, you....you look....." he muttered. Trixie was wearing her sparkling hair band, complete with a pink dress and shoes. Blonda was a gold flower on her dress.

"You look....beautiful." Timmy said. Trixie blused too, after seeing him blush first.

"Well, I thought I should....I mean....I......ahem. Shall we?" she asked. Timmy nodded and took Trixie's hand.

"Oh. I can tell this is going to be a beautiful night." Wanda said.

"Yeah. This actually feels like a double date." Cosmo said. Wanda raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cosmo.

"How about it baby?! We haven't dated in a thousand years!" Cosmo asked. Wanda chuckled.

"Oh. Why not?" Wanda said. Both fairies blushed, being given a creeped out glare from Blonda. As Trixie and Timmy passed by, Tad and Chad were watching.

"All right Turner. Time to correct this. Trixie needs to be reminded....how much a LOSER you really are." Chad muttered. The first stop on Timmy's date was at Trixie's favorite restaurant. Before entering, Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into a pair of teenagers about Timmy's height, wearing nearly identical clothes.

"Table for four please." Trixie asked the waiter. He nodded, picking up their menus and bringing them to their table.

"Here are your menus. I'll be with you in but a moment." the waiter said. But behind Trixie's table was Tad and Chad, hiding behind menus. They eyed Timmy sitting next to Trixie and groaned.

"I don't believe it. What's Turner think he's doing?" Tad asked. Chad suddenly got a glance at Wanda and Cosmo.

"And who are THEY?" Chad asked. They continued to spy on their date as Timmy and Trixie ordered dinner and ate together.

"So Wanda, how long has it been since Cosmo and you ever went on a date? Just curious." Trixie asked. Cosmo chuckled.

"Wanda and I haven't been on a date since we got married." Cosmo chuckled. Wanda started to blush as Tad and Chad were emotionally disturbed, believing them to be teens.

"But still, this is a nice change of pace. And is it just me....or are those boys spying on us?" Wanda asked. Timmy and Trixie looked back but saw Tad and Chad had rushed off, sickened to the point that they threw up in the bathroom.

"No clue." Timmy said. After dinner, Timmy and Trixie took a moonlit walk through Dimmsdale Park as the stars were beginning to come out. They continued to glance at another, but turned away and blushed each time their eyes met.

"Oh. Isn't that sweet Cosmo? Young love." Wanda said, watching them from behind. Tad and Chad were spying yet again from the nearby bush. Chad quickly darted across and brought a rope with him. The rope laid down on the ground, out of their sight.

"Not yet, not yet.....NOW!" Tad called. He and Chad gave a firm pull as Trixie and Timmy approached. Trixie's foot was caught on the rope and she almost tripped.

"Whoa!" Timmy called. He quickly grabbed Trixie's hand and helped her back up. Timmy gave a quick pull and she ended up bumping into Timmy. The two then realized their arms around the other and looked away.

"Uhh....you okay Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine." Trixie stuttered. Both of them turned away and chuckled, blushing slightly. They continued on as Tad and Chad groaned.

"All right. Come on. We'd better....uh oh." Chad said. Suddenly, a dog saw the rope and mistook it for a toy. It chomped the rope tightly and when it darted away, it pulled Tad and Chad with it. The two ended up colliding into two trees.

"This.....is painful." Tad groaned. Later, Timmy and Trixie went to the Dimmsdale Arcade and started to play games. As usual, Tad and Chad were there. But their plan to make Timmy appear to be glaring at another girl ended up backfiring on them, giving them each a swat in the face.

"Tad? Maybe we ought to just drop this. I mean, what if Trixie...?" Chad asked, cheek swollen from the smack.

"No! Trixie's popular still. Turner isn't. We've GOT to break them up. And if you won't help me, I'll do it myself." Tad said. Soon after, Timmy and Trixie went down to Dimmsdale Lake and watched the stars from up above. Trixie leaned gently against Timmy's side.

"This has been one of the best nights I ever had." Trixie whispered. Timmy glanced at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." Timmy said. But as they were relaxing by the lake edge, Tad was approaching from behind with a bag.

"Hey Turner!" Tad shouted. Timmy and Trixie quickly spun around and saw Tad.

"Tad?! But how...I.....why are you here?" Trixie asked. Tad groaned.

"Well, Chad and I weren't....doing so well at our last school. But....But that's not the point. WHY are you dating Turner?! He's a dork with beaver teeth!" Tad shouted. Timmy glanced down at his teeth.

"Hey! Who are you to tell Trixie who she can like or not?!" Wanda asked. Tad glanced at Wanda and told them not to butt in. Trixie sighed.

"Tad, I thought you and I broke up before we went into junior high. You should know that was the case. You and Chad were sweet, but Timmy and I are friends now." Trixie said. Tad laughed.

"You're funny Trixie. But don't you remember? If you date a loser like Turner, it ruins your popular image. Besides, why date HIM of all people?! Well, in order to save your popularity, I'm taking Turner with me!" Tad shouted. He prepared to bag Timmy, but he suddenly heard stomping feet behind him. He turned around and saw Poof, shape shifted into a light purple bear. He gave one roar and Tad ended up running away like a little girl.

"Get away from me! Bear!" Tad shouted. Tad continued to run until he crashed head first into a tree, knocking off a bee hive. It landed on his head and the buzzing bees began stinging him furiously.

"Gah! Bees! BEES!" Tad exclaimed. Tad continued to run as the others were laughing their heads off.

"Oh yeah. REAL smooth Tad!" Timmy called. Timmy stood up to get a better look, but he ended up stumbling back into the lake and fell into the water.

"Timmy! Are you okay?" Wanda asked. Timmy sat up and rattled his head. But when he opened his eyes, his eyes lit up with light. Trixie took one look and quietly chuckled. Timmy had two fire flies flying inside his head and their light illuminated his eyes.

"Huh? What the?" Timmy asked, noticing the light. He rattled his head and the fire flies flew out. Trixie chuckled and helped Timmy out.

"See Timmy? That's what I meant. Sure, I liked Tad and Chad before we went on to high school. But now that I've got to know you, the kind and sincere you, I like you even more." Trixie said. Timmy blushed bright red.

"R...Really?" Timmy asked. Trixie nodded and gave Timmy a gentle kiss on the cheek. Timmy's head soon turned bright red and he passed out in a daze, falling back into the lake. Trixie chuckled quietly, as did Cosmo and Wanda.

**THE END  
**

**- END OF EPISODE 5 -**


	6. Episode 6: My Alien Buddy

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 006: My Alien Buddy_**

Outside the Dimmsdale Dump, Timmy and his friends were taking a walk over. The smell of rotten garbage was overwhelming for A.J. The fairies floated alongside the children.

"Okay Timmy. Again, WHY are we walking out to the Dimmsdale Dump?" Molly asked.

"Because, I thought you guys wanted to meet my friend Mark." Timmy said. Trixie glanced around.

"And he lives HERE? I thought he would at least live somewhere less.....ugh, disgusting than this." Trixie said, shaking a garbage bag away from her foot.

"Well, heh. There's a reason for that." Timmy said. They entered the dump and headed for Mark Chang's space ship. With but a knock, the door opened quickly and Timmy was greeted by long green tentacles. The others gasped as Timmy was yanked inside and given a hug by Mark.

"Turner! You made it bro!" Mark cheered. Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah. Guys? This is Mark Chang, young adult prince of Yugopotamia." Timmy said. Mark had not really changed at all, still retaining his teenage personality.

"Hey. Is it me or does this guy look familiar?" Chester asked. Timmy suddenly realized he must've forgot to wish away Chester and A.J's memories from when Mark first came, thinking he was a fake alien.

"Yeah. He looks familiar." A.J. said. Trixie just shrugged and asked Timmy if this was really Mark. Suddenly, Mark wrapped a tentacle around her too.

"'Cha! Of course I'm Mark. Turner, who's the beautiful babe here?" Mark nervously chuckled.

"Oh. Mark? This is Trixie Tang. She's a friend of mine." Timmy said. Mark glanced at Trixie and chuckled.

"Well, any friend of Turner is a friend of mine." Mark said. Trixie's eye was twitching a bit, disturbed by Mark holding her. When he let her go, she started acting grossed out after Timmy and Mark turned their backs.

"So, what's the prince of Yugopotamia been doing since last time I saw you?" Timmy asked. Mark suddenly went from a smile to a frown.

"Well, the thing is....I've got a problem. And, like, I need you Timmy Turner." Mark said. Timmy sighed.

"What? Did your pipes clog up again? Because Cosmo's not gonna like unclogging them again." Timmy said, looking up at a cowardly Cosmo.

"So....much....clogging!" Cosmo yelled. Blonda groaned and looked away. But Mark suddenly grasped Timmy with his tentacle.

"Not even close! Dude, behold!" Mark shouted. He brought the others to his computer and played a recent transmission he received. On the screen was Dark Laser aboard the Death Ball.

"Greetings Mark Chang of Earth. I, Dark Laser, have declared a sign of galactic combat! To the winner....is Earth!" Dark Laser declared. Timmy and his fairies gasped.

"It's Dark Laser!" Wanda gasped.

"And is it me....or is he more buff than before?" Cosmo asked. Mark figured Timmy got the message and cut it off there.

"So, like, will you PLEASE help me Timmy Turner?! You are my only hope!" Mark begged. Timmy glanced down at Mark, cowering by his feet.

"Hmph. Some prince HE is." Molly said. Timmy helped Mark back onto his feet.

"Sure Mark. I mean, hey, Dark Laser and I go WAY back. What stupid plan could he have come up with this time?" Timmy said jokingly. Mark hugged Timmy tightly.

"Thank you Timmy Turner. But we must prepare. For Dark Laser and his horrendous group will be here, like....." Mark said. Suddenly, a giant flash of light appeared over the Dimmsdale Dump.

"What the? What was that?!" A.J. exclaimed. Everyone hurried outside to see the Death Ball floating overhead.

"...now." Mark finished. Timmy groaned.

"Great. Just COULDN'T wait, could he?" Timmy asked. Everyone stepped out as the Death Ball began to land.

"Uhh....Timmy? Should we be worried about Dark Laser?" Trixie asked. Timmy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Dark Laser's as dangerous as Cosmo is intelligent." Timmy said.

"That's right!" Cosmo shouted before realizing what Timmy said and exclaimed "Hey!" Wanda and Blonda groaned. Suddenly, the doors opened and Dark Laser leaped out from his ship, staring down at Timmy and Mark. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Timmy.

"Timmy Turner! We meet again!" Dark Laser scowled. He drew his lightsaber and pointed it at Timmy.

"Dude, how many people do you know that wanna kill you?" Chester asked. Timmy groaned.

"TOO many to count." Timmy sighed. Timmy stepped back and his fairies poofed into their light saber forms.

"Bring it on Dark Laser! You wanna take on Mark? You're gonna have to take on ME too!" Timmy shouted, twirling his sabers. But Dark Laser merely laughed.

"While the thought of taking you on DOES interest me, I'm not the one that declared battle against Mark Chang. I was only proclaming the desire of my new evil wife!" Dark Laser shouted. Suddenly, stepping out from the Death Ball and armed with a flaming sword, was Princess Mandie in Dark Laser armor.

"Hello....MARK CHANG!" Mandie yelled. Timmy and Mark yelled.

"Princess Mandie?! What is SHE doing here?!" Timmy exclaimed. Molly gave a whistle.

"Ladies from outer space are a lot more insane than I thought they be." Molly said. Mandie approached Mark and pointed her sword to their faces.

"Uhh...Mandie. What's up.....dude?" Mark asked. Mandie chuckled and pulled Mark close.

"Oh nothing my little darling Mark. I've only been ROTTING AWAY IN YOUR FILTHY PRISON FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS!" Mandie screamed. Trixie's eyes widened from shock.

"Now that I'm out, I've got a score to settle with you....and YOU as well." Mandie said, gazing at Timmy shortly after. Timmy gulped.

"So, we challenge you two to a duel to the end! Winner gets the Earth!" Mandie shouted. Mark glanced towards Timmy, who glanced at his fairies and smirked.

"Fine. Bring it on Mandie! We'll kick your scaly alien butt back to whatever planet you came from!" Timmy shouted. Mandie laughed and declared the battle on. She and Dark Laser lunged for Mark and Timmy. Mark yelled and ran away, leaving Timmy to clash with Dark Laser.

"This is the day I've been waiting for Timmy Turner! After five long years, we settle this NOW!" Dark Laser growled. He and Timmy clashed blades, pressuring against one another. Mark was yelling his lungs out with Mandie chasing him.

"Come back here you coward! Stand and fight!" Mandie yelled.

"Uhh...no thanks! I'm not the fighting type!" Mark exclaimed. Mandie growled and lunged for Mark, tackling him and skidding across the dirt. Mark looked up at Mandie's snarling teeth and she prepared to drive her sword right at him.

"Gah! Mandie! Wait! Don't do it! We're married, right?" Mark asked.

"Sorry. But we never got around to our honeymoon. Besides, I like to consider us divorced." Mandie said. She then clutched her sword handle tightly and prepared to attack. But suddenly, Mandie was trapped by a falling trash can to her head. Trixie then swung a stick at her head, causing a loud ringing inside the can.

"Hey lady! You can't attack an unarmed fighter! Why don't you pick on someone else?" Trixie shouted. Mandie growled and tore the trash can in half, staring down Trixie.

"Like YOU?!" she growled. Trixie gulped and started running as Mandie tailed her. Meanwhile, Dark Laser and Timmy were in a ferocious clash of blades until Dark Laser successfully disarmed Timmy of Cosmo.

"I've grown Turner! I'm not about to lose to you again!" Dark Laser shouted. Timmy tried to fight with Wanda, but Dark Laser knocked her away as effortlessly as Cosmo. Both his fairies were stuck in the ground and Timmy was greeted by Dark Laser's sword.

"Any last words Timmy Turner?" Dark Laser asked. Timmy suddenly started feeling behind him until he grinned.

"Yeah! A real warrior always comes prepared! That's why I carry a THIRD sword!" Timmy shouted. He quickly drew another saber and knocked Dark Laser's blade from his hand with one swing. The blade he had now was Poof.

"Gah! You think you are so clever. But like you say, a true warrior always brings a back up blade!" Dark Laser shouted. He drew another saber and clashed again with Timmy. Timmy squinted back at his fairies while holding Dark Laser back.

"I wish Dark Laser's blade was made of meat!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda quickly granted Timmy's wish and turned his blade into a giant sausage. Poof cut clean through it.

"Meat?! Grrr! You're asking for it now Timmy Turner!" Dark Laser growled. He tried to bring out another weapon, but Timmy's fairies continued to turn his weapons into food. His space gun turned into a canteloupe, his wrist laser became a cheese stick and soon, Dark Laser was out of weapons.

"Gargh!! Who needs a weapon?! I'll pound you with my bare hands!" Dark Laser shouted. He grabbed Timmy and hoisted him to his eye level as Trixie was continued to being chased by Mandie. Blonda suddenly poofed alongside her.

"Trixie! Wish for something!" Blonda shouted.

"I wish this psycho lady was gone!" Trixie exclaimed. Mandie screamed and lunged for Trixie, but she vanished before she could land a strike. Dark Laser suddenly saw Mandie vanish and glanced at Timmy.

"Uhh....okay then. I.....guess I should be going now, right?" Dark Laser asked. All Timmy did was nod to get Dark Laser to surrender. He then rushed back for his Death Ball and took off. The kids cheered, watching Dark Laser leave Earth. Chester and A.J. emerged from a garbage heap with Molly.

"Is he gone?" Chester asked. Molly scoffed.

"You two are such COWARDS." Molly groaned. Soon, Timmy and Trixie were hugged tightly by Mark's green tentacles.

"Thank you my friends! You, like, totally saved my outer space hiney!" Mark exclaimed. Timmy chuckled.

"Sure. What's a friend for Mark? Right Trixie?" Timmy asked. But he and Mark were seeing Trixie disturbed again by Mark's slimy green tentacle.

"What's with her?" Mark whispered. Timmy shrugged. Meanwhile, on the Death Ball, Dark Laser growled and smashed his fists on the control panel.

"Someday Turner. SOMEDAY!" Dark Laser yelled. And on a frozen planet of ice, where Blonda poofed Mandie, the evil princess was seen hiking through a ferocious blizzard.

"Someday Mark....SOMEDAY! You AND that girl are gonna get yours!" Mandie screamed before a flying snowball knocked her down.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 6 -**


	7. Episode 7: Do That Natural Doo

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 007: Do That Natural Doo_**

One day, Trixie and Timmy were walking home from school. Both were bored out of their minds, groaning as they walked. Their fairies hid as keychains on their bags.

"What's with them?" Blonda asked.

"I don't know. Timmy? You two all right?" Wanda asked. Timmy looked down at Wanda and sighed.

"Yeah. It's just....why does school have to be so BORING?" Timmy groaned.

"Yep. He's fine." Cosmo grinned. Trixie sighed.

"I swear, our teacher does not help in making class more dull than it is. Plus, nothing new really happens around Dimmsdale." Trixie said. They walked past Crocker's bus, not knowing that the crazed ex-teacher was spying on them with his binoculars.

"Come on. Come on. Where are the FAIRIES?!" Crocker exclaimed. Suddenly, he was noticed by the principal of Dimmsdale High.

"Crocker! What are you doing?! Are you spying on the kids again?!" he asked. Crocker glanced at him through his lens and gulped.

"Somehow, I miss Miss Waxelplax." Crocker said. As the kids rounded the corner, Trixie glanced at some other girls. They all had short hair and were talking with one another. She then looked at her hair.

"Hey Timmy? I've been wondering about this for a while. Maybe you can help." Trixie said. Timmy glanced at Trixie.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think I'd look cute in shorter hair?" Trixie asked. Timmy fell silent and stood in place.

"Uhhh....why are you asking that? I like your long hair. It's one thing that makes you you, right?" Timmy asked. Trixie felt her hair.

"I know. But...sometimes it's a pain to comb. I mean, once, I actually got the brush stuck in it and had to get it carefully snipped out." Trixie said. Timmy tried to picture that, but Trixie told him he didn't want to.

"Anyway, I just wondered what it would be like to have short hair. I mean, you hardly seem to worry about it." Trixie said. Timmy looked up at his hair.

"That's because I'm a boy. My hair is supposed to be short." Timmy said. Blonda listened to every word before poofing to fairy form.

"Well, if you want to think about a new doo, why don't I poof you over to Fairy World? We've got some of the best barbers and maybe you could get a new look. And if not, I can just poof your old hair back." Blonda said. Trixie figured it couldn't hurt.

"All right then. Away we go then. See you round sis." Blonda said, poofing her and Trixie away. In Fairy World, Trixie and Blonda strolled the streets as they checked out all the hairstyles of the fairies.

"I don't know Blonda. I mean, these are FAIRY haircuts. What if they don't work?" Trixie asked. Blonda chuckled.

"Come on. You never know unless you try. Besides, most fairies just poof up their own hairstyles. What have you got to lose?" Blonda asked. Finding a barber, Trixie had a seat. But their "barber" turned out to be Dr. Rip Studwell.

"Who's he? Is he a barber or a doctor?" Trixie asked.

"Dr. Rip Studwell? What are YOU doing here?" Blonda asked.

"Well Blonda, I don't know if you realize this...but I just learned that haircuts are actually a very detailed medical procedure...or so I read in this book." Studwell said. He pulled out a book called "Fairy Haircuts for the Gorgeous Doctors", including a picture of him. Trixie suddenly felt uneasy and figured they go. But suddenly, Trixie was cuffed down to her seat.

"Nonsense. I never lost a patient yet and I don't plan to start now." Studwell said, picking up a pair of scissors.

"Okay. Now I never worked with a HUMAN before. But, can't be different from fairies, right?" Studwell asked. Trixie glanced at Blonda and gulped, quietly whining for help as he started. When it was done, Trixie's hair was a logical mess. There were many split ends and holes in her hair. She glanced at Blonda after just escaping Dr. Rip Studwell.

"All right. That could've gone better than I hoped." Blonda muttered, poofing Trixie's long hair back.

"Who ever heard of doctors giving haircuts?" Trixie asked. She sighed and figured they should keep looking. Back on Earth, Timmy was playing video games in his room with Chester and A.J. The game they were playing was an old Crash Nebula game that they played together as kids.

"You sure Trixie's gonna be all right?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why getting a haircut is such a big deal." A.J. said, getting a glare from Chester.

"This coming from someone who hasn't even had hair since he was a kid." Chester muttered before A.J. elbowed him.

"Well, it was Trixie's choice. Who knows? Maybe Trixie would look better with short hair. It must be a pain to care for. Just wonder how it's going." Timmy said. Back in Fairy World, Blonda took Trixie to her salonist.

"Don't worry Trixie. The person who does my hair KNOW what she's doing. Trust me. You'll love her." Blonda said. Trixie figured if Blonda went to her, she wouldn't be too bad. Just then, her salonist came in. She was a short fairy with long red hair and a white jacket.

"Ah. Blonda. Come for the usual?" she asked.

"Not today Charolette. Actually, this is Trixie, my new god kid. She needs a new look." Blonda said. Charolette floated around Trixie, getting a look at her hair.

"My. What pretty hair. Okay. Let's see what we can make out of this." she said. Charlotte flew behind Trixie's chair and started to clip. When she was done, she showed Trixie in the mirror. But Trixie didn't like it. Her hair was in a long ponytail.

"Too short." she said. Charolette shrugged and figured it was not the look she wanted. She started again and gave Trixie another look, poofing her hair to look like Jane Jetson.

"Whoa. I look like my grandma." Trixie asked. Blonda had to agree with her. Trixie went through different styles, one that was like the Tooth Fairy's hair, one that was wrapped in a bow and another that made her look like Blonda.

"Ugh. Sorry Blonda. None of these are doing it for me." Trixie said "I'm sorry Charolette." Charlotte smiled and patted Trixie's head.

"It's all right sweetie. Not everyone who comes to me get a hair style they like. But I'm sure you'll find something." she said. Trixie wished to be back home and Blonda poofed them back to Earth. Blonda then poofed Trixie's hair back to normal.

"This is hopeless. I guess I'm going to be stuck with only one look. And it's this." Trixie said, sounding depressed.

"Come on kid. Don't get too depressed. So Fairy World didn't have the look for you. Nothing wrong with going to a regular barber, right?" Blonda asked. Trixie sighed, but suddenly, she had an idea. She remembered Timmy saying since his dad kept trying to bring him to his barber, Timmy's been learning to cut his own hair to avoid humiliation.

"I think I know someone who can help." Trixie said. She then wished she was at Timmy's house. Blonda poofed them over and she arrived outside Timmy's house. She knocked on the door and Miss Turner answered.

"Hi Miss Turner. Is Timmy in?" Trixie asked. Upstairs, Timmy had just beaten Chester and A.J. at the game, cheering loudly.

"Geesh. How is it we can never seem to beat you at this game?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. And I'M the smart one." A.J. said. Just then, Timmy heard his door open and there was Trixie.

"Trixie? Hi. How did things go for you at Fairy World?" Timmy asked. Trixie sighed and shook her head, giving the others an impression that it didn't go so well.

"That's why I came to you guys. Timmy, you said you've been giving yourself haircuts so your dad wouldn't drag you to the barber all the time." Trixie said. Timmy nodded.

"So, I kind of have a favor to ask. Could you....maybe give my hair a little trim? Or maybe Cosmo and Wanda?" Trixie asked. Timmy started blushing bright red.

"Y...Y...You want Timmy to do WHAT?" A.J. asked. Timmy gulped, figuring it was all right. The two sat together on Timmy's bed as Timmy held a pair of scissors.

"You sure you want me to?" Timmy asked. Trixie looked back and nodded. Timmy's face lit up red and he started to snip away. A.J. and Chester watched from the floor as Timmy watched Trixie's hair carefully. When he was done, Cosmo poofed himself in the shape of a mirror.

"Well, how is it?" Timmy asked. Trixie picked up Cosmo and took a glance, seeing her hair cut neat and trim. Her hair was now up to her shoulders and had slight curls up past her ears. Trixie was a bit surprised at first, but she didn't seem to hate it.

"Whoa. Hey, not bad Timmy. It looks really nice." Trixie said. Timmy had his eyes covered to hide from Trixie's hate, but he peeked out after he heard her.

"Really?" Timmy asked. Trixie nodded and turned to the others, asking their opinion. Chester gave a thumbs up.

"That's a really neat haircut there Trixie. Hey Timmy! Remind me to come to you next time I need my hair cut." Chester said. Timmy chuckled.

"It's nothing really. I just do it so my dad won't drag me to that blind old geezer and his chainsaw." Timmy said. A.J. and Chester raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad's barber is an old man who can hardly see? Sheesh. I'm surprised HIS hair isn't a wreck." A.J. said. At the door, Molly gave a knock and stepped in with Swizzle.

"Hey guys. What's up? I was hoping to....uhh...." Molly said, stopping when she saw Trixie's hair.

"Hey Trixie. Cool haircut." Molly said, giving a wink. Trixie looked at her face in the mirror again and smiled, blushing a bit.

"It is, isn't it?" Trixie asked.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 7 -**


	8. Episode 8: Fear the Hunter

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 008: Fear the Hunter_**

The sun shined over Dimmsdale as Trixie was taking a walk with Blonda. Blonda poofed herself into a teenage girl and walked by Trixie's side, unknowingly catching attention from other teen boys.

"Sheesh. I think people have been staring at us the whole time we've been walking." Trixie whispered. Blonda looked around at all the other boys and groaned.

"Yeah. What are THEY looking at?" Blonda asked. Trixie figured the best thing to do would be to just ignore them. Blonda agreed and continued to walk.

"So, where's Turner?" Blonda asked.

"Oh. He, Chester and A.J. had to go to the mall with Timmy's mom for a few things." Trixie said. Blonda stopped Trixie, surprised that she didn't want to go along with them.

"What? Can't a girl have some time to herself?" Trixie asked. Just then, Trixie caught the sound of a radio being played.

"Hey. Hold on a second." Trixie said, trying to hear what the radio said.

"And we are giving away two tickets to the premiere concert of music's hottest new band, the Doombringus! Just call in to Radio Dimmsdale and be the lucky sixth caller!" the radio broadcasted. Trixie turned to Blonda, asking if she heard of a band called Doombringus. Blonda merely shrugged.

"Well, maybe they're good. Wanna take a chance?" Trixie asked.

"Eh. Why not?" Blonda said. Trixie pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number being broadcasted. Trixie heard the phone ring and, almost by sheer luck, Trixie had won.

"I don't believe it! I won! I won!" Trixie exclaimed. Both girls gasped and soon hugged each other tightly.

"Congratulations Trixie! Way to go!" Blonda exclaimed. Trixie laughed and then turned her attention back to the radio host, saying the concert was going to be at the end of this week.

"All right. Yes? Okay. Yep. Thank you." Trixie said before hanging up. She couldn't help but squeal a bit afterwards. The week seemed to fly by as it was the day of the performance. Trixie wore her best street clothes to the concert, a normal pink t-shirt with a black peace symbol on it and dark blue jeans. The sun was still shining as the concert was in Dimmsdale Park this afternoon.

"Wow. That's a bold fashion statement.....especially for YOU. Why not flair yourself up a bit more?" Blonda asked, poofing into a gold dress.

"Blonda, it's just a concert. Besides, you think I would dress like that everyday? Huh. Maybe as a kid I did." Trixie said. Blonda just shrugged and said she only suggested. As she picked up her tickets and left, she gave a quick call to Timmy and said she was heading for the concert now.

"All right Trixie. Talk to ya later." Timmy said, hanging up afterwhich. He then gave a cheer and slid down a slide into a pool. While Trixie went to her concert, Timmy had gone to a water park with Chester and A.J. for the day. His fairies were also there, disguised as teenagers. Timmy came down the slide as Cosmo was soon next.

"Careful Cosmo! Remember what happened last time you were on one of these!" Wanda nagged. Cosmo scoffed.

"RELAX Wanda. How much trouble could I get in.....whoa! WAH!" Cosmo exclaimed as he foolishly stepped onto the slide and slid down head first, face planting himself into the water. Wanda groaned.

"I think I am starting to see my dad's stupidity, right mom?" Poof asked. Wanda nodded. Back at the park, Trixie and Blonda had just arrived.

"Do you see the band?" Trixie asked. Blonda looked onstage and saw some people performing. They appeared to be the opening act, not the actual band. Trixie gave her ticket to the vendor at the gate and headed for the benches. She sat close to the front and did Blonda, transformed into a teenager.

"I wonder what these guys are gonna sound like. You think they're a rock band or something?" Trixie asked "They sounded kind of gothic when I heard the name." Again, Blonda shrugged.

"Who knows? Just wait and see." Blonda said. After the opening act finished, they bid everyone a good day and then out came the main group, Doombringus. They all appeared to wear face make up and had guitars. They had a drummer, two guitarists and the lead singer.

"Told ya they were a rock band." Trixie said. Suddenly, everyone saw a giant net like shape appear overhead. It was created from transmitters scattered around them.

"Cool." the crowd said. The band then began to play. But no sooner had they started to play that Trixie's head hurt from the loud noises.

"Now I remember something. I HATE listening to bands that play this loud!" Trixie exclaimed. Soon, the crowd was cheering as well, adding more pressure to her.

"And THEY aren't making it better!" Blonda shouted. Trixie decided they should leave and Blonda agreed. They then stood up and began to leave. But when they were heading for the exit, the giant "net" shocked Blonda and not Trixie.

"Blonda?!" Trixie gasped. Blonda groaned and rubbed her head.

"Yeow! What kind of stupid light show shocks a fairy like THAT?" Blonda asked. Suddenly, the music came to a screeching halt. Blonda and Trixie gasped, looking back at the stage.

"What was that? A FAIRY actually got shocked by my electromagnetic net? Ho ho ho. Perfect." the lead singer said. Trixie gulped.

"Uhhh....Blonda?" Trixie asked, beginning to sound scared. Blonda clinged onto Trixie.

"Don't ask me! I don't know her!" Blonda stuttered. The lead singer started to laugh and brushed the hair from her face. In a flash of lightning bolts around her, the lead singer was really Miss Doombringer!

"At last, I KNEW one of these silly concerts was going to lead me to a child with a Fairy God Parent. I always put up this net at each of my performances. What luck that it starts working here in Dimmsdale, the SAME place I met that ROTTEN Timmy Turner." Doombringer said. Trixie and Blonda glanced at each other.

"Timmy Turner?" they asked. Doombringer leaped off the stage and came towards the girls.

"Uhhh....stay away! I mean it!" Trixie shouted. Doombringer laughed.

"Or what? You gonna STOP me little girl?" Doombringer asked. She was tossed one of the guitars from on stage and, with a push of a button, it turned into a black and white bladed axe. Blonda gulped.

"She's a fairy hunter! RUN FOR IT!" Blonda exclaimed. Trixie and Blonda soon darted off, but not without Doombringer chasing them and laughing. Trixie whipped out her cell phone and frantically searched for Timmy's cell.

"Come on Turner! Pick up! Pick up!" Trixie begged, hearing the ringing sound. Timmy was on the other end and he quickly picked up.

"Hi Trixie. How's the concert? Chester, A.J. and I are...." Timmy said. But he was cut off when Trixie started screaming in his ear. He covered the phone before he could fully understand her.

"What?! Doombringer is chasing you?! Hold on! I'll be there!" Timmy exclaimed. He quickly hung up and wished for his fairies, all dressed in hula outfits.

"Guys! We've GOT to get back to Dimmsdale! That crazy Miss Doombringer is back and she's after Trixie and Blonda!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies gasped.

"Miss Doombringer?! We haven't seen her for five years! Who KNOWS how much more lethal she is now!" Wanda exclaimed.

"That's why we gotta get downtown and fast! To Dimmsdale Park!" Timmy wished. His fairies quickly poofed Timmy back and they arrived outside Doombringer's net, seeing the girls being chased.

"There she is!" Timmy exclaimed. Doombringer suddenly came to a screeching stop and spotted Timmy.

"Do my eyes fool me or is that.....YOU! Timmy Turner!" Doombringer growled. She lunged for Timmy and nearly got them with her axe.

"I wish Doombringer's axe was gone!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies tried to poof it away, but it didn't work.

"What?!" Wanda gasped.

"Ha! My fairy hunting weapons are all waxed weekly with anti-magic wax. It helps when people try to wish me away. Now you CAN'T get rid of me Turner!" Doombringer laughed. Blonda tried to help, but found her magic shorting out.

"And as for YOU, my net is similar to a butterfly net. Once you're under it, there's NO magic and NO way out for any fairy." Doombringer said. Trixie groaned.

"She's.....She's unstoppable!" Wanda gasped. Cosmo yelled and ducked under Timmy's shirt.

"Now I've got you. Just think. Dimmsdale must be a HIVE for Fairy God Parents to hide. Who knows how many more are here?!" Doombringer laughed. Timmy and Trixie were at a lost for what they should do now. But in Fairy World, an alarm was going off.

"Gah! What is with the alarm?!" Jorgen exclaimed.

"Sir! We've got a fairy hunter and she's got four of our fairies in serious trouble!" a fairy exclaimed. When Jorgen asked who, they showed him a visual feed of Timmy and Trixie.

"Turner!" Jorgen exclaimed. He was about to poof to them before they saw Timmy backing up a bit.

"Just give up Turner! I've got you and your girlfriend right where I want you." Doombringer said. But Timmy suddenly got an idea.

"All right. Ya got me. But can I point out ONE thing?" Timmy asked.

"Fine. What?" Doombringer asked. Timmy smirked.

"If we can't use our magic ON you, we can use it AWAY from you! I wish for a herd of stampeding bulls!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies suddenly raised their wands.

"What?!" Doombringer gasped. She suddenly heard a snorting sound behind her. She turned and saw all the bulls Timmy wished for. They charged at her and she yelled loudly, being dragged away with the stampede as Timmy got out of the way. Along the way, her weapon was getting crushed by the bulls' hooves.

"I'll get your fairies someday Turner! I SWEAR I will!" she exclaimed before fading from sight. In the process, the bulls also trampled over the transmitters for the net. Trixie and Blonda were able to escape and rejoin Timmy.

"Thank you so much Timmy! I was so worried!" Trixie shouted. Timmy chuckled.

"Well, I've handled her before. Ya just gotta know how to keep an eye out for....wait. Can I see the name of that flier you got from the radio station?" Timmy asked. Trixie gave him a flier she picked up and looked at the name "Doombringus" in bold letters.

"Oh. Doombringus is Doombringer. Duh." Trixie groaned, slapping herself in the face. Both girls then sighed.

"Looks like our concert is a bust." Trixie said. Timmy looked around and noticed everyone fled because of Doombringer. The entire park was deserted. But Timmy then got an idea.

"Not quite." Timmy said. With his fairies help, he wished for his friends and they all joined together to give Trixie a performance. With Timmy leading, they all played "Kids Just Being Kids" and Trixie and Blonda enjoyed themselves, clapping as the song went on.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 8 -**


	9. Episode 9: Revenge of the Flappy Twins

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 009: Revenge of the Flappy Twins_**

The sun shined over Dimmsdale as Timmy and Trixie were inside one of the Crimson Chin's comic books together. As the Chin flew across panels, Timmy and Trixie tailed from behind. Timmy was Cleft and Trixie was changed into a teenage Wonder Gal.

"Timmy! This is so cool! I never knew you could do this!" Trixie exclaimed. Timmy chuckled.

"That's nothing! Just wait until we get to beat the snot out of some poor villain." Timmy said. Suddenly, the Chin stopped.

"Chin! What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Down there kids! Look!" the Chin shouted. They looked down and saw the Chincinatti bank being robbed by the Brass Knuckles and Iron Lung. Brass Knuckles broke down the walls and Iron Lung started inhaling all the money.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a few villains that need to learn their lesson!" Timmy shouted. He gave a whistle and Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Blonda appeared in their super hero dog appearances.

"Ugh. You two are dogs?" Blonda asked.

"Of course. Why?" Cosmo asked. Cosmo's question wasn't answered when Timmy and Trixie suddenly heard someone calling their name in an echoing voice. It sounded like Chester, coming from outside the comic.

"Chester?" Timmy thought. Trixie sighed and asked the Chin if he would be all right for a minute.

"Of course! After all, these are only minor villains anyway. They should be cake!" Crimson Chin shouted. Timmy quickly wished them out of the book and saw Chester searching high and low for him.

"Dude! We've got trouble! BIG trouble!" Chester exclaimed. Timmy calmed Chester down and told him to say what it was. Chester took a deep breath before yelling.

Camp Learn-a-torium is back!" Chester exclaimed. Timmy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Timmy hurried out to his window and looked through binoculars, seeing a newly built Camp Learn-a-torium constructed where it once was.

"What's THAT doing there?!" Timmy asked. Trixie looked out at Camp Learn-a-torium and gasped.

"That place? Ugh. I still remember how it was the FIRST time I went there." Trixie said. She had a flashback of a child Trixie, being terrified by the overpeppy Betty and Gary. Her flashback ended with her crying and teenage Trixie shuddered.

"We've gotta look into this." Timmy said. He quickly gathered A.J. and Molly before they headed over to the camp. They hid in a bush and Timmy spied through his binoculars.

"It can't be Floppy Bob again. Didn't he quit?" Chester asked "Something about being a clown?" Timmy looked around the gates for anything suspicious and suddenly saw Betty and Gary.

"Wait a second. Look." Timmy said. He passed the binoculars over to A.J., then to Chester, Trixie and finally Molly.

"Hey. Aren't those two those overpeppy stooges Flappy had?" Chester asked. Timmy nodded. This meant that if Floppy wasn't here, then it had to be them.

"I always thought those two seemed a bit TOO dedicated to Flappy's work. We better have a look at this." A.J. said. The kids creeped out of the bush and headed over towards the walls of the Learn-a-torium, watching as more and more cars came by and dropped off their kids.

"Whoa. Is it me or are they actually doubling in the number of kids?" Timmy asked.

"Oh. Yes we are Turner." a voice said. Timmy gasped and looked up, seeing they were found by Gary. But before they could escape, Gary snatched Timmy and dragged him inside.

"Timmy!" Trixie exclaimed. Inside, Timmy was tossed to the ground and was glared down upon by Betty and Gary.

"Hey! Back off you psychos! I'm not afraid to scream!" Timmy shouted, getting a pillow stuffed into his mouth.

"Now! Now! Mean little Turners don't get snack time if they act like this." Betty said. Timmy growled and bit through the pillow, spitting the debris from his mouth.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen!" Timmy shouted. Gary chuckled.

"But of course you are special child. However, we're not very happy to what you did to Flappy Bob. It's been hard these past five years. But...what do you think of Betty and Gary's brand new Learn-a-torium?" Gary asked. Timmy looked around.

"It stinks! You guys are just about as bad as Flappy Bob was before I opened his eyes to REAL fun!" Timmy shouted. He saw all the other kids seemed sad and depressed at all the "activities" Betty and Gary set up, the same as what Timmy went through. He almost thought he saw one kid that looked just like him at ten.

"Whatever you guys are up to, you'll NEVER get away with it!" Timmy shouted. Gary chuckled.

"Oh really? Who's gonna stop us? When we're done, the name Flappy Bob will live on forever!" Gary laughed. Betty and Gary soon laughed as well, not noticing Timmy sneaking away. By the time they stopped, Timmy was gone.

"Hey. Where'd he go?" Betty asked.

"Who cares? Let's find him!" Gary shouted. The two soon dashed off, unaware again that Timmy had hid in a nearby bush and took out his cell phone.

"I've gotta contact the others! There's prisoners besides me in here!" Timmy thought. He speed dialed Trixie and hoped she answer. Luckily, Trixie did.

"Timmy! Are you all right? Don't worry! We're coming to get you!" Chester exclaimed. Quick as a flash, Timmy's fairies poofed themselves to Timmy's side as keychains on his pants.

"Don't worry Timmy! We've got your back!" Cosmo exclaimed. Timmy gasped and shushed Cosmo quick, seeing Gary and Betty in front of the bush.

"Where IS he? He just vanished." Betty said. Gary groaned.

"We have to find him! He ruined our Learn-a-torium once. He WON'T do it again!" Gary groaned. They darted off again before Timmy popped his head out.

"Geesh. These two have gone off the deep end! How is it that Flappy Bob leaving them ended turning them into these?" Timmy asked. His fairies shrugged.

"Come on sport. Just say the word and we'll poof you out of here." Wanda said. But Timmy took one look at the other kids in the Learn-a-torium.

"Not yet. I wanna make sure the Learn-a-torium NEVER puts kids through the same things I had to endure as a ten year old! Cosmo? I want you to tell the others...." Timmy said, beginning to whisper in his ear. Cosmo listened to every word, nodded and poofed away.

"Why send Cosmo?" Wanda asked.

"To make sure I still had the SMART one." Timmy said. Wanda and Poof glanced at each other and chuckled. But that chuckle finally had Timmy discovered.

"There you are!" Gary shouted. They reached down for him, but Timmy darted off before they could grab him. He dashed inside the Learn-a-torium and was chased by both Flappy stooges. He led them on a wild goose chase through all the facilities as they constantly tried to catch him.

"You'll never catch me ya Flappy saps! Give it up! The Learn-a-torium is through!" Timmy shouted. Betty tried diving for Timmy, but ended up diving into a wall and he dashed by her and Gary. Gary groaned.

"I'm starting to hate that kid." Gary said. Betty reminded him of the "Flappy Bob" way of judging people, but he groaned.

"Flappy Bob isn't here anymore! It's just us now! And I say.....Timmy Turner isn't getting away!" Gary shouted. They then dashed after Turner and tailed him all around the building. But when Timmy finally got back outside, he tripped on his own two feet and Gary grabbed him.

"Finally! Got ya!" Gary panted. Timmy glared right at Gary and gulped.

"So, whaddya say now? Someone's been a very bad boy." Gary said. Just then, they both saw a shadow before them. It's shape seemed familiar to Gary.

"Yes. Someone IS being a bad boy." a voice said. Gary glanced over his shoulder and was pied in the face, smacked with a rubber chicken and sprayed with water. It was Flappy Bob in his clown attire. And with him was Trixie, Molly, Chester and A.J.

"Guys! You came!" Timmy shouted. Gary gasped.

"Flappy Bob?! What happened to you?!" Gary exclaimed. Flappy chuckled.

"What happened? I just opened my eyes to what fun really is. And....sheesh. You guys are just.....yech! When the kids told me that you were trying to open this place up again, I didn't believe it. Seriously Gary. Grow up. You're both fired." Flappy said. Gary released Timmy and started whelling up with tears.

"No!" he exclaimed, darting off. Betty and Flappy watched him rush right out the front doors.

"Wow. I never knew. Gary's a big baby." Betty said. With Gary gone, the Learn-a-torium was closed again and Flappy Bob was going to make sure it NEVER opened again.

"Thanks so much Flappy." Timmy said.

"No problem Timmy. By the way, how've ya been kid? Haven't seen you in a while now." Flappy said. Timmy and Flappy continued talking as Chester was giving a golden chance to help in the demolition of the Learn-a-torium, giving a victory cheer as he did.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 9 -**


	10. Episode 10: Valentine Surprises

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 010: Valentine Surprises_**

In Dimmsdale, all hearts was aflutter with the sense of love as Valentines Day has finally come to town. And among all the kids at Dimmsdale High, everyone was so excited for the upcoming dance at school. And feeling bright and peppy today was Timmy, having successfully asked Trixie out to the dance earlier on. He was at home, having just come home from school.

"I can't wait for tonight. Tonight...is gonna be the best night of my teenage life!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies poofed in.

"Strange. Usually they say that about the prom." Cosmo said. Wanda floated to Timmy's side and saw his eyes were filled with hearts.

"Oh. Isn't that sweet Cosmo? I know you'll have a lovely evening Timmy. You and Trixie are such good friends." Wanda said. Timmy nodded, looking at a group photo of him and his friends on the desk nearby. He took one look at Trixie and sighed, smiling shortly after. Back at Trixie's mansion, she was combing her hair and humming. Blonda watched from Trixie's bed, disguised as a blonde furred ermine.

"You're excited about tonight. I can tell." Blonda said. Trixie looked back and chuckled.

"Of course I am. It's the Valentines Dance tonight." Trixie said. Blonda scurried over and climbed around Trixie's shoulder.

"Uh huh. Is that the ONLY reason?" Trixie asked, poofing Timmy's face in her mirror. Trixie turned bright red before trying to wipe Timmy's face off her mirror. She laughed shortly after.

"Come on Blonda! You know that's not how I feel! I don't like Timmy THAT much!" Trixie laughed. Blonda smirked and swished her tail.

"Sure. Whatever." Blonda said. She then hopped off the bed and curled up again on the bed. Trixie sighed and glanced at Blonda before reaching slowly into a drawer by her mirror. But soon as she did, she saw Blonda was back again.

"I KNEW it! All right. What are you hiding?" Blonda asked, quickly ducking into her drawer.

"Hey! Blonda! Get.....Get out of there! I thought you weren't such a gossiping snoop!" Trixie exclaimed, pulling her out. But when she did, she found that Blonda had grabbed a picture of her and Timmy.

"No. I just love knowing about other people and their crushes." Blonda said. Trixie suddenly saw the photo and gasped, snitching it from her paws.

"Come on. Just admit it. You LIKE Timmy, don't you?" Blonda asked. Trixie, holding the photo against her chest, sighed before looking at it and nodding.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Trixie said. She then looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for the dance.

"Oh! I'm gonna be late!" Trixie exclaimed. She hurried to get ready and when she was done, she grabbed Blonda and dragged her along, unknowingly grabbing her tail.

"Yeowch! Trixie! My tail! My poor tail!" Blonda screamed. Trixie screeched to a stop and helped Blonda onto her shoulder, quickly apologizing. We switch over to the school and find most of the kids already there. Timmy waited outside, looking at the watch on his arm. He wore casual clothes, but made sure to keep himself decent at least.

"I don't get it. Where's Trixie?" Timmy asked. He suddenly saw Trixie and she stopped to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a SNOOP in my drawers before I left." Trixie said, glancing at Blonda. Wanda, disguised as a keychain, groaned.

"My sister always WAS one for gossip." Wanda said. Blonda huffed before Timmy walked Trixie in. Inside, Timmy looked for and found Chester and A.J.

"Hey guys. You're here too? With who?" Timmy asked. Timmy then saw A.J. was with another girl and, ultimately shocking both of them, he saw Chester was with Molly.

"Uhhh.....you two?" Timmy asked.

"We couldn't find dates. So, we came with each other." Chester said. Molly told Timmy not to think she was really in "actual love" with Chester. Timmy and Trixie chuckled slightly.

"Okay. If you say so. Well, let's party!" Timmy shouted. His friends all cheered too. But watching from the heart ornaments floating overhead was a dark blue heart with a british cap on it and a pair of green eyes.

"Well, looks like they came after all." the heart said. But in a poof, the heart was actually Anti-Cosmo.

"Time to put "Operation: Lovey Dovey Smushing" into action!" Anti-Cosmo said, chuckling and rubbing his hands shortly after. He took a look down towards the floor and gave a wink. From the doorway, another girl was coming in, a teenage Tootie. She wore mostly black with purple and black striped sleeves. She saw Timmy with Trixie and growled quietly.

"Trixie Tang.......Timmy is MINE. And tonight, I'm gonna make sure of it." Tootie muttered. Just then, as he was drinking a cup of punch, Timmy noticed Tootie and spit out the juice.

"T.....Tootie?!" Timmy gasped. Tootie smirked and started to walk over, acting just like Trixie did when she was a kid. But as she came over, Tootie ended up tripping on her own dress. Anti-Cosmo groaned.

"Butter fingered twit." he groaned. Tootie quickly recovered and giggled, feeling rather stupid. Timmy merely scratched his head.

"Wow. Is it me....or did Tootie suddenly get more.....girly over the years?" Chester asked. Tootie giggled and stood by Timmy's side. She flashed her eyelashes before leaning in closer. But rather than making Timmy find her beautiful, he was really growing scared by the second.

"Hiya Timmy. I was hoping you'd come." Tootie said. Timmy glared down at Tootie, eyes wide as possible, and gulped.

"HELP ME....." Timmy squealed. Tootie continued to lean against Timmy, making Trixie blush and her eye twitched.

"Hey Tootie? What'cha doing?" Timmy asked. Tootie giggled.

"Well, I was going to come....knowing YOU were here." Tootie said. Timmy gulped, but not before Trixie yanked Tootie away.

"Hey you! Timmy is MY date to the dance! So back off four eyes!" Trixie shouted. Tootie scoffed.

"Four eyes?! Well, you're a perfectionist hog!" Tootie shouted. Trixie then gasped, looking back at a whooting Molly. Trixie growled and turned away.

"Aw man. And here I was hoping for a good old fashion cat fight." Molly said. Anti-Cosmo continued to watch and suddenly spied the juice cup in Timmy's hand. He snickered and reached for a vile in his coat. But just as he flew down to put it in, he was bumped by another teen and it went flying out of his hand.

"Oh poo." he groaned. He was unfortunately heard by Timmy, but quickly changed into a teenaged human before he looked at him.

"Hey. Who's the new guy?" Chester asked.

"Oh....uh...me? Just call me Clair." Anti-Cosmo said. Timmy raised a brow.

"Clair?" Timmy asked "Isn't that a girl's name?" Anti-Cosmo suddenly found himself by Molly, unknowing his disguise seemed to make her like him. He looked at her glass and found his vile landed in it.

"Oh great. And I worked all night on that STUPID love potion too. Oh well. At least it works." Anti-Cosmo groaned. Just then, Timmy recognized the tone in "Clair's" voice.

"Wait a second. Only ONE person I know says that word like that. And that's...." Timmy said. He pinched Anti-Cosmo's nose and held it until he freed himself by turning back into his anti-fairy self.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey! No fair pinching my nose!" Anti-Cosmo shouted, rubbing his nose. Timmy and the fairies gasped.

"Anti-Cosmo?!" they exclaimed. Tootie looked at Anti-Cosmo, a bit surprised.

"Wait. How'd you do that?" Tootie asked. The others glared at Tootie and gulped, realizing she just saw a fairy, an anti-fairy no doubt.

"Uhh....you're just dreaming?" Cosmo asked, hiding as a charm around Timmy's neck. Wanda groaned.

"Uhhhh.....did that pendant thingy just talk?" Tootie asked. She then felt dizzy and fainted. Timmy gulped.

"Uh oh. Quick! Kill the lights!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo used his wand and took out the power. Anti-Cosmo looked around.

"Oh drat! Timothy! Show yourself coward! I didn't come here just so you could foil me again after five years of planning! Blasted girl. I knew I needed someone smarter." Anti-Cosmo said. But suddenly, he felt like he was grabbed and wrestled to the ground.

"Get him!" Chester exclaimed. Before he knew it, Anti-Cosmo was thrown out of the school and sent soaring away.

"Curse you Timmy Turner!" Anti-Cosmo yelled as he flew away. The lights were soon back on and Tootie came to.

"Tootie? You all right?" A.J. asked. The others gathered to Tootie and helped her up.

"Whoa. That was weird. Wait. Why am I here?" Tootie asked. Timmy noticed that Tootie somehow didn't remember what she saw.

"What's wrong with her? She seems like she was in a trance or something." Wanda asked. Timmy waved her hand in front of Tootie before seeing a faint flash of Anti-Cosmo in her eye. He groaned.

"Anti-Cosmo must've hypnotized Tootie into helping him with whatever plan he was trying to do." Timmy said. Chester looked at the vile in Molly's cup and pulled it out, seeing a heart with an "X" on it.

"What's this for?" Chester asked. Suddenly, the doors behind them opened and Anti-Cosmo stood there.

"Thought you could get rid of me THAT easily Timothy? Ha! I'm not done yet!" Anti-Cosmo laughed. But suddenly, Jorgen poofed in.

"NOW you are." Jorgen said, grasping the fairy firmly.

"Oh. Jorgen! Hello...." he said. But Jorgen huffed and poofed an anti-flying suit on him. But he didn't count on Tootie being behind them.

"Wait. What's going on?" Tootie asked. Timmy groaned, feeling she saw too much. Later on, Anti-Cosmo was tossed back into Anti-Fairy World and Timmy felt like he had to explain everything to Tootie. He remembered that in all the five years since they were kids, he still kept Tootie away from him. But now that he was a teen, he felt it was time he gave Tootie some friendly aide. And with Jorgen's "permission", actually begging him like last time, Tootie was allowed to keep her memories.

"Anti-Cosmo seemed pretty smart. He was using Tootie to get close to Timmy and potion him into falling for her, ultimately "squishing" the love between him and Trixie. Now THAT is criminal." A.J. said. The others then glanced at Tootie.

"So....you guys have fairies? Awesome!" Tootie exclaimed. She saw the fairies floating in front of her.

"Yeah. Sorry I kept it such a big secret from you Tootie. When we were kids, I always thought you were annoying. But after seeing Anti-Cosmo using you like that, I felt pretty stupid now. So..." Timmy said. Tootie chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you Timmy. But thanks anyway." Tootie said. She then tried to kiss him but she ended up falling over and off his bed.

"But don't think that doesn't mean I'm kissing you anytime soon though!" Timmy exclaimed, acting surprised. Tootie looked back up and yelled.

"Aw! Timmy!" she cried. Trixie groaned.

"Five years and she hasn't matured one bit." Wanda said. Molly figured Tootie couldn't be TOO bad of a new addition to their little friend group. Timmy then slipped something over to Trixie while Tootie was still whining.

"Huh?" Trixie thought. She saw it was a gift with a note. It was written in Timmy's hand writing and saw it said that he meant to give this to her at the dance, but forgot to. She looked at Timmy and saw him wink. She blushed and chuckled, lightly kissing him.

"Thanks Timmy." she whispered. But Tootie was quick to see her.

"Oh! So I can't kiss you but Trixie can?!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Deal with it Tootie! You're not the only one who likes Timmy Tur......geagh....uhh...." Trixie shouted, quickly realizing what she was going to say. Chester and Blonda were the first ones laughing.

"I KNEW it!" Blonda laughed. Trixie blushed bright red.

"What?! No! No! No! No! You.....You guys don't get it! I....I didn't mean to say...!" Trixie exclaimed.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 10 -**


	11. Episode 11: Ghostly Vacation

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 011: Ghostly Vacation_**

It was a bright and sunny day as Timmy and his friends were down at the miniature golf course. Molly and Chester were playing a game and, according to the score kept by A.J., Chester could win. All he had to do was sink the last hole.

"Ha! Get ready for this Moll. Remember, loser buys lunch." Chester said. Molly watched as Chester took his place and stood with the club by the ball. But just as he was putting, the ball mysteriously vanished and reappeared.

"Huh?" Chester asked.

"I think that's a stroke." Molly said. Chester tried again, but the ball went invisible again. Chester groaned.

"How is that happening? New kind of ball?" Tootie asked. Chester continued to swing, unforunately adding seven strokes to his score out of frustration.

"D'oh! Who heard of a ball that does this?!" Chester exclaimed. Just then, they heard someone chuckle.

"Wow Chester. You play golf just as bad as Tuck does." the voice chuckled. Tootie screamed.

"A ghost!" Tootie exclaimed. But Timmy quickly recognized the voice as Chester bent down to get his ball. It turned invisible before someone peeked out from the ground. It was a teenaged boy with white hair and green eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" he cheekly exclaimed. Tootie screamed and fainted.

"Cool. By the way, you lose dude." Molly said, glancing at Chester. Timmy laughed as their visitor turned out to be Danny Fenton in ghost mode.

"Hey! Danny! Great to see ya!" Timmy exclaimed. Danny rose up from the ground and changed back to normal. Timmy and Danny high fived one another and chuckled.

"How've you been Danny?" Timmy asked. Danny laughed.

"Not bad really. I haven't seen you guys for a while either." Danny said. Timmy merely shrugged, looking at his fairies around his neck.

"Well, things have been kinda interesting around here." Timmy said, giving a wink to Cosmo.

"Why the visit Danny?" Trixie asked. Danny took a look around before giving a big sigh.

"Things at Amity Park have gotten WAY too chaotic. I'm getting hound like crazy. My parents, fans, ghosts....you name it. I need a break." Danny said, leaning against a nearby tree. Timmy asked why he came to Dimmsdale.

"Why else? I said I needed a break. And I felt like this place was a good enough place to relax. It's a good thing I can read maps. Otherwise, I might never have found ya." Danny said. Timmy turned to his friends and asked if they thought having Danny around for a while might not be so bad. Everyone gave a nod, except a still unconscious Tootie.

"Then it's unanimous! Danny? Welcome to Dimmsdale!" Timmy declared. Danny chuckled.

"Thanks. I owe you guys one." Danny said. The first thing they did was give Danny a tour of Dimmsdale. However, they were being watched from a nearby tree with a pair of glowing eyes. Danny took a quick look back and saw nothing.

"Everything cool Danny?" Molly asked. Danny just shrugged it off and nodded, catching up to the others. The tour began with Dimmsdale Mall, Danny exploring around the stores with the others.

"Wow. NO WAY could the malls back home match up to the size of this one." Danny said. Timmy chuckled, saying he should see Wall 2 Wall Mart. Molly agreed, saying that was even bigger. Just then, Danny gasped and his ghost sense flashed.

"Oh no." Danny said. He turned around and saw a ghost zoom by. He groaned.

"Great. Who is it now?" Danny asked. He went ghost and stood before the others, telling them to stay back. Everyone stood with anticipation, waiting for the ghost to appear. But when it did, Danny only groaned. It was the Box Ghost.

"At last! I have found you!" he wailed. Danny groaned.

"Box Ghost, this is my day off. You BETTER have a good reason for tailing after me." Danny said. The Box Ghost merely floated there, trying to think of a reason.

"I am the Box Ghost!" he exclaimed. Timmy sighed.

"He's your enemy?" Timmy asked.

"More like the biggest headache of my life." Danny mumbled. He then phased back and told the others to ignore him. Box Ghost scoffed.

"What?! Am I really THAT big of a disappointment?! Come on!" he yelled. But true to their word, no one looked back at him.

"Now then....where were we? Oh yeah. Danny, you've GOT to check out the arcade here. It is sweet!" Chester shouted. Danny smirked, saying he wouldn't mind. But they were stopped again by the Box Ghost, making a "semi-scary" face. But they merely groaned and walked away again.

"Oh come on! That was a perfectly good terrifying face!" he yelled. He groaned.

"Fine. He wants to ignore me? Let us see how long it can last before I finally make him snap." Box Ghost said, laughing menacingly afterwards. However, it was cut short when he saw a child looking at him.

"BEWARE!" he bellowed, darting away in a flash. Meanwhile, Timmy and the others were shopping with Danny. Trixie showed him her favorite store, but he soon left due to the "girliness" of the store.

"Too....many.....blouses...." he panted. Trixie scoffed.

"Boys." she said. But she soon found Molly leaving for the very same reason. Danny then headed for the arcade with Timmy and started playing games. Timmy watched as he was racking up points.

"Whoa! Go Danny! Go!" Timmy cheered. Danny snickered.

"I didn't spend part of my teenage life playing video games for nothing!" Danny exclaimed. When he saw he beat the high score, he gave a cheer and unknowingly smacked the Box Ghost as he was sneaking up behind him. He was sent flying back and fell into another arcade game, appearing on the screen and in front of a kid.

"What are YOU looking at?" he asked. The kid screamed and fled.

"Talking video game!" the kid exclaimed. Box Ghost emerged from the game and groaned.

"I am not a talking video game! I am the Box Ghost! The Box....!" he shouted before seeing Danny left.

"Oh dang it!" he groaned. After spending time at the mall, they all stopped by Doug Dimmadome's Pizzaria for lunch. Even Cosmo, Wanda and Poof joined them disguised as humans.

"You know? I still never am gonna understand how you can do that." Danny said.

"Yeah. You're probably off not knowing too." Cosmo said. Their waiter came by and set down the pizza on their table.

"About time. I was hungry." Molly said.

"Yeah. Same here." A.J. said. But just as Timmy was going to pick up a slice, the Box Ghost's head emerged from the center.

"Whoooo! BEWARE! I am the....!" Box Ghost shouted before Danny grabbed him and effortlessly threw him away. He phased out the wall and into a dumpster outside.

"All right! That is it! I know that I do NOT deserve to be treated this way!" Box Ghost exclaimed. Later in the park, Danny and Timmy were just relaxing when the Box Ghost appeared again. Danny groaned.

"Look Box Ghost. It's my time off. So.....just go bug somebody else." Danny said. But the Box Ghost didn't budge and grabbed Timmy by the shirt. He hoisted him up high, causing the others to worry.

"If you do not fight me, I'm gonna make sure beaver boy here never sees the light of day again!" Box Ghost exclaimed.

"Uhhh...how?" Timmy asked. The Box Ghost huffed and tossed Timmy inside a floating box and taped him shut.

"This is it? Ugh. I wish I was out of here." Timmy said. His fairies granted his wish and Timmy was poofed out just as Danny went ghost.

"But what about your vacation?" Chester asked. Danny smirked.

"I just realized that "spending time with good old Box Ghost" can be called vacation time. So, I'm still technically vacationing." Danny said. He then took off towards the Box Ghost.

"Ugh. Finally. Maybe now you'll....hey. Wait a minute! Whoa!" Box Ghost exclaimed, getting pummeled by Danny.

"Wha...! If this is for all the times I bothered you, it was just a joke! Really! Geowch! Whoo!" Box Ghost yelled. The others soon sat down on the ground and watched with snacks as Danny effortlessly pummeled Box Ghost and thrown away. Danny dusted off his hands.

"Ah. I can check that off my "To Do" list." Danny said. With the Box Ghost finally gone, Danny and the others continued off towards town. However, when they passed by an electronics store, there was news reports of Amity Park being haunted by ghosts. Danny took one look and sighed.

"Danny? Everything all right?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah. Guess I just got homesick. Besides, from seeing THAT, I think back home needs me." Danny said. Timmy took one look at the televisions and had a feeling he was right. Danny turned ghost and began to take off.

"Thanks again for the time off with you guys! If anytime you wanna come see me in Amity Park, feel free to look me up." Danny said. But just then, Timmy had an idea when he remembered Danny "owed" them one.

"Uhh...sure. I guess I can do a quick favor. Whaddya want?" Danny asked. Timmy smirked and crossed his arms, making it apparent when he and his friends were helping Danny drive away the ghosts in Amity Park.

"This beats miniature golf any day!" Molly exclaimed. And as Danny was blasting ghosts back, Timmy was aiding Danny while dressed as the Turner Phantom, wished up by his fairies.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 11 -**


End file.
